Fixing the Past
by Venator88
Summary: An alternative ending to "Never Leave Your Side." Obi-wan and Siri are sent back into the past by the Force to fix the mistakes Anakin has caused and to get rid of Palpatine once and for all. Siriwan and Anidala.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fixing the Past

Author: Venator88

Timeframe: Same as CW

Genre: AU, Siriwan, Romance/Adventure

Characters: Obi-wan, Siri, Anakin, Padme

Summary: An alternative ending to "Never Leave Your Side." Obi-wan and Siri are sent back into the past by the Force to fix the mistakes Anakin has caused and to get rid of Palpatine once and for all.

Note: Read "Never Leave Your Side" to get the true ending of this alternative universe.

Disclaimer: Disney has it all.

**_Chapter __On_**_**e**:_

**10 BBY, Kenobi Residence, Tatooine, Tatoo System.**

Obi-wan couldn't sleep. It wasn't that Tatooine was cold at night; he enjoyed it. But he can't seem to close his eyes and drift away. His wife stirred too, but didn't wake up. Obi-wan sat up and went to the kitchen, where Ahsoka and the kids were sleeping. He carefully stepped over them and went to the sink. He opened the tap and filled a glass with water. Just as he finished drinking, he felt a familiar Force presence behind him.

"Qui-gon?" Obi-wan asked. "What is it?"

"Hello, my old Padawan. Wake Siri up and go outside with me. I will explain everything." Qui-gon said. Obi-wan nodded and crept back to his bedroom.

"Siri, my love. Wake up. There is someone to meet us." Obi-wan said, gently pushing her awake.

"Can't it wait? It's two in the morning." Siri groaned, refusing to get up.

"It's Qui-gon." Obi-wan said. Siri jumped out the bed, immediately awake.

"Well, why didn't you say so? Let's go." Siri said, putting her cloak on. She followed Obi-wan outside, where Qui-gon's spirit waited.

"Why hello again, Siri." Qui-gon said cheerfully. "There is a new mission for you."

Obi-wan and Siri looked confused.

"Mission?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yes, Padawan. The Force believes that Anakin was never meant to turn to the dark side in the first place nor was the Jedi Order wiped out. So your new mission is to prevent Anakin from turning in the first place." Qui-gon explained.

"Master, I thought our mission was to train Luke and our children." Obi-wan said.

"Not anymore. The Force will send back in time to rectify Anakin's mistakes." The Force spirit continued.

"When are we going to be sent back?" Siri asked. Qui-gon looked thoughtful.

"You will briefly be sent to ten years before the Clone Wars, to make sure the clones don't turn on the Jedi, and then you will be transferred to the period of the attempted assassination." Qui-gon answered. "But Obi-wan that will be after my death so don't hope to save me."

Obi-wan looked crestfallen for a moment. Siri rubbed his back in comfort.

"Will you accept?" Qui-gon asked. Obi-wan and Siri looked at each other, sharing the memory of the duel on Mustafar they had against Anakin.

_'Should we?' _Obi-wan asked through his bond.

_'We won't have to duel Anakin on Mustafar if we do the right thing.' _Siri replied.

_'That's what I'm afraid of.' _Obi-wan thought.

_'Listen to me, my love. This is the only chance we have of saving everyone we knew, even the ones we thought of as brothers. You always thought Anakin was a brother to you. Save your brother and save the galaxy. You know as well as I that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. We must make it count.' _Siri replied.

_'You're right. I would never abandon my brother, even if he did turn into a monster.' _Obi-wan replied. Then the couple turned to the Force ghost.

"We accept." They said.

"Good. Now go back to sleep you two." Qui-gon said, and then he disappeared. Siri then let out a yawn.

"Good night, Obi-wan." She said as she walked back to the hut. Obi-wan followed her.

"Good night, Siri."

* * *

**32 BBY, Jedi Temple, Coruscant, Coruscant System**

An alarm rang next to Obi-wan's bed, rousing him from his sleep. He opened his eyes and found himself in his old quarters. He looked next to him and saw Siri wasn't there, as he expected. He went to the fresher and looked at himself in the mirror. His younger, clean-shaven, self looked back at him.

_'Okay. I guess I'm going to have to grow my beard again.' _He thought. He walked into the main room and found his Padawan sleeping on the couch. The 9 year old did not stir when Obi-wan passed by. He took Qui-gon's lightsaber with him and went out into the hall. Obi-wan ignored the pain he felt and roamed the building.

_'Siri, Siri, can you hear me?' _Obi-wan thought.

_'Yeah, I can hear you.' _His lover replied.

_'Our bond still works. Meet me near Yoda's quarters in 10 minutes.' _Obi-wan thought.

_'I'm coming.' _Siri replied, then raising her shields. Obi-wan made his way to Yoda's quarters, where Siri stood there. She lit up at the sight of Obi-wan.

"Well, well, Obi-wan. I missed seeing you like this." Siri purred, giving Obi-wan a seductive smile.

"And same to you." Obi-wan replied. He turned to the door and knocked.

"Enter." The old master said. The door slid open and Yoda was sitting on his bed, apparently meditating.

"Pulled another prank, Skywalker has?" Yoda asked. Obi-wan and Siri chuckled.

"No Master Yoda. But this matter is very important. No one must know of this." Obi-wan said. Yoda frowned.

"Hmm… Concerning Skywalker, it is?" Yoda asked.

"Well, sort of…" Obi-wan said. "You see Master Yoda, if you look into our memories, what you will find, may disturb you."

Obi-wan and Siri let down their shields and Yoda probed through their memories. He started to looked disturbed, then that was replaced by horror. He bowed his head down.

"From the future, you are?" Yoda asked. Siri and Obi-wan nodded.

"Master Yoda, the Force has sent us back in time to stop the darkness from rising again. You saw what happened in our future, and the Force has no intention of letting that happen again." Siri said. "Our first step is Kamino."

Yoda nodded in understanding.

"Erase Order 66, we must. Go to Kamino, both of you must. Leave your Padawans." Yoda said.

"Yes Master. We will leave at once." Siri said.

"One final note, Master Yoda. Our future selves will be transferred ten years in the future after this is done. Don't be surprised if we come back not knowing what was our future." Obi-wan warned. Yoda nodded and the couple left his quarters.

"I must go to my quarters to prepare. I will meet you in the hangar in half an hour." Obi-wan said. Siri nodded and ran off. Once Obi-wan reached his quarters, he found Anakin awake.

"Hello Master! Where have you been?" He asked.

"Hello Anakin. I went to seek guidance from Master Yoda. He told me I must go to Kamino. You will stay here with Garen." Obi-wan said. "No Anakin. This is between me and Yoda. Don't try to follow me." He continued as Anakin started to protest. He hung his head down.

"Yes, Master." He mumbled.

"I will see you in a few days. Be good and please try not to torture Garen." Obi-wan said as he exited. When he reached the hangar, Siri was standing next to a cruiser.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Ready to go." Obi-wan replied. The Jedi boarded the ship and blasted off into space.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

**32 BBY, Tipoca City, Kamino, Kamino System**

The _Consular_-class cruiser flew into the stormy atmosphere of Kamino. It set down on one of the landing pads. Obi-wan and Siri stepped out and was greeted by Lama Su, Kamino's Prime Minister.

"Welcome, Master Jedi. What brings you here?" The Prime Minister said.

"Hello Minister Su. The Supreme Chancellor had made a mistake with the order for the clone army." Obi-wan said. "He sent us here to clear up the mess."

"Yes yes, of course. Let's go inside." Lama Su said. The group walked to the doorway and stepped inside, out of the rain.

"So what is this mistake?" Lama Su asked.

"You see, the Chancellor wanted all of the clone soldiers to be programmed with all contingency orders, am I correct?" Obi-wan said.

"Yes." Lama Su replied.

"So while looking through the orders, he found a particularly order that had disturbed him. He wants it earsed." Obi-wan said.

"And what is the order's number?" Lama Su asked.

"Order 66." Obi-wan answered.

"All right. I didn't read the orders, for I concentrate on just growing the clones. What is Order 66?" Lama Su continued.

"Execute all Jedi on the spot." Siri said solemnly. Lama Su gasped.

"Oh my! No wonder why the Chancellor is so concerned. We will contact him right away!" Lama Su said.

"Don't. We will tell him ourselves. Just remove the order." Obi-wan said.

"Very well. We will get to work right away!" Lama Su said. He turned and left. Obi-wan and Siri smiled and kissed briefly.

"Mission complete. Now we need to contact Master Yoda." Obi-wan said. Siri nodded and followed Obi-wan back to the ship. They typed in Yoda's comm-number and waited. After a few minutes, Yoda appeared.

"Your mission complete, it is?" He asked.

"Yes Master Yoda. Order 66 has been removed from the minds of the clones." Siri said.

"Good. Very good. Return to the temple, you must." Yoda said.

"Yes Master." Obi-wan said. The hologram of Yoda then flickered then disappeared. The Jedi started the ship and blasted off into space. Then, they jumped into hyperspace. When they arrived, Coruscant Prime was already starting to set at the temple. Obi-wan and Siri felt worn out from the day's work, so they went back to their quarters. Garen stepped out of Obi-wan's, looking worn out as well.

"Watch out Obi-wan. Anakin had the smart idea to use Force to throw pillows while I tried to give him lunch." Garen said. Obi-wan simply chuckled and went inside. Before Anakin could ask about Obi-wan's mission, Obi-wan collapsed on the couch and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**22 BBY, Hyperspace,**

Obi-wan finally awoke. He looked around and found drab, metallic walls surrounding him.

"Wow, Master. Ansion must've wiped you out good." A young man's voice said. A 19 year old Anakin stood at the doorway where Obi-wan had supposedly slept.

"I guess. How long until we reach the temple?" Obi-wan asked.

"In a few minutes." Anakin said. The ship then jumped out of hyperspace as Obi-wan entered the cockpit. Obi-wan looked at his Padawan again and found a hint of hurt in his face.

"Anakin, is there something wrong?" Obi-wan asked. "Are you having nightmares again?"

Anakin frowned and nodded.

"Don't worry, Anakin. Are they realistic?"

Anakin nodded again.

"I'll see what I can do. I don't want my Padawan haunted by dreams that may or may not happen." Obi-wan said, smiling. Anakin understood Obi-wan's joke and laughed.

"Thank you, Master." He said. The ship landed in the temple hangar and Obi-wan, Anakin, Luminara, and Barriss stepped out. After making his report to the Council, Obi-wan went to Siri's quarters. He knocked.

"Come in." She said. Obi-wan opened the door and entered her quarters. Siri smiled again.

"Well, well. Your famous beard has arrived." Siri quipped. Obi-wan laughed.

"This should be the time Senator Amidala should be landing and with the attempted assassination." Obi-wan said.

"Obviously." Siri replied.

"But that's when Anakin has to protect Padme and go to Naboo, then to Tatooine. It's in Tatooine where he tastes the power of the dark side." Obi-wan said. Siri looked surprised.

"It all started there?" She asked. Obi-wan nodded.

"Then other deeds built up and caused his fall." Obi-wan said.

"Oh no. So you want me to go to Tatooine and check up on Anakin's mother?" Siri said.

"Basically." Obi-wan said.

"I will do anything to keep Anakin in the light." Siri said. "I think I should do it now."

Then, another knock came on the door.

"Enter." Siri said. The door opened and Anakin stepped in.

"Master, we are needed at the Council chambers." He said.

"I'm coming." Obi-wan said. Anakin nodded and stepped outside.

"I will see you in a few days." Obi-wan said.

"Good-bye, my love." Siri said.

"Good-bye."

* * *

**22 BBY, Jedi Council Chambers, Coruscant, Coruscant System**

"There was an assassination attempt on Senator Amidala's life earlier this morning. We need you to protect her at all costs." Mace Windu said.

"Yes Masters, but with all due respect, I should investigate on who's behind the attempt. My Padawan can protect the Senator while I'm away." Obi-wan said. Mace looked at Yoda for a moment.

"Very well, Master Kenobi. Investigate on this matter, helpful to us." Yoda said.

"Thank you, Masters."

"Anakin, take Senator Amidala to Naboo. She will be safe there. And don't use registered transport. Travel as refuges." Mace said.

"Yes Masters."

The Master and Padawan bowed and left the chambers. After a short ride to 500 Republica, Obi-wan and Anakin arrived at Padme's apartment. Jar Jar came to the lift where the Jedi were.

"Ani? Ani! Itsa so gooden to see yousa!" He shrieked. Anakin chuckled and Padme stepped in.

"It's so nice to see you Obi-wan. And Anakin! My you have grown!" Padme exclaimed.

"And you too. Umm…grown more beautiful…" Anakin stuttered. Padme smiled and Obi-wan was trying his best not to burst out laughing.

_'So this is when the intimacy starts.'_ Obi-wan thought. Anakin turned and glared at Obi-wan.

_'I'm not into her.'_ He thought stubbornly. Obi-wan continued to smile.

_'Sure, sure. Hide your true feelings. I can still feel them.' _Obi-wan thought smugly. Anakin went red in embarrassment.

"Now if you will excuse me, I will retire." Padme said in her best Senatorial voice. She turned and left the room. When the one people in the room were the Jedi, Anakin turned to Obi-wan again.

"Damn it, Obi-wan! Why must you try to embarrass me?" Anakin hissed. Obi-wan laughed.

"You did the same thing with me and Siri." Obi-wan said. Anakin looked confused.

"Never mind." Obi-wan said. Anakin still looked suspicious, but then shrugged.

"I'll go and pack my stuff." He said finally. Obi-wan just nodded and watched Anakin get into the turbolift and leave the apartment.

'_Oh how I missed teasing Anakin.'_ Obi-wan thought, chuckling again.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

**22 BBY, Jedi Temple, Coruscant, Coruscant System**

Siri roamed the hallway, her mind on what to do with Anakin. She didn't have anything better to do, having already slept through most of the morning and waiting for Obi-wan to show up. Finally, he appeared. They looked around for any stragglers, then, when they were satisfied, they gave a short kiss.

"This should be around the time Anakin's mother gets taken by the Tusken Raiders." Obi-wan said. "Anakin told me about his mother's death, but I have a feeling this was Anakin's first step to the dark side."

"You want me to go and rescue his mom." Siri said. Obi-wan smiled.

"If it keeps Anakin away from the dark side, yes." He replied.

"Can do, my love." Siri said. "I'll be leaving right away."

"Without the permission of the Council?" Obi-wan asked.

"Don't worry, Obi. It's just going to be a few days at most. They won't notice I'm gone." Siri assured.

"Well, fine. But don't get yelled at by the Council when they have a mission for you and you have disappeared." Obi-wan warned.

"Don't worry, my love. It's not like I'm going to get killed, right?"

"Sometimes, I wonder if Anakin as been influencing you, especially after Ferus left."

Siri's mouth got tight, but she relaxed.

"Well, see ya later."

Siri then made her way to the hangar. She immediately found her purple Delta-7 starfighter and climbed into it. After blasting off into space, she found her hyperspace ring.

"R5, set course to Tatooine." Siri told her astromech droid. It beeped back an affirmative and the starfighter jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

**22 BBY, Theed, Naboo, Naboo System**

The transport had finally landed. Anakin, Padme, and Artoo made their way to the palace, where Padme's parents allowed them to borrow a boat to the Lake Country. Once they had arrived to the house, night began to fall. Anakin felt reluctant to sleep.

"Ani, you aren't going to sleep?" Padme asked. Anakin looked at her with solemn.

"I can't. Since the past couple of weeks, I keep having nightmares of my mother." Anakin said. Padme put her hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Well, it's always about her dying. I don't know how, but I promise to keep her safe." Anakin continued. "I've talked to Obi-wan about this, but he always says that dreams pass in time. I think this dream is too vivid."

"Don't worry about it. It may or may not come true. But it's for the best that we stay here. Now go to sleep." Padme said. Anakin nodded and trudged to his bed.

* * *

**22 BBY, Mos Espa, Tatooine, Tatoo System**

Siri landed her starfighter in the outskirts of the city. She opened the canopy and jumped out.

"Arfive, get hold of Obi-wan." Siri said. The droid beeped a reply and a transmitter appeared beside the astromech. Obi-wan's image appeared.

"Hello, my love. What do you need?" He said.

"I've landed in Mos Espa. You had told me that Anakin's mother was a slave. Who was her owner?" Siri asked.

"Anakin told me that a junkyard dealer named Watto had owned them. Go to his shop and find out." Obi-wan said.

"Thanks." Siri said, and then ended the transmission.

"Arfive, stay with the fighter. I will be back shortly." Siri said. Then, she walked into the main street and went into a cantina. The few patrons glanced at the Jedi Master and let out a few wolf whistles and cat calls. She paid them no heed and walked to the bar. The bartender looked up.

"How may I help you?" He said.

"I'm looking for a junk dealer named Watto." Siri said. "Where is his shop?"

The bartender grunted.

"Make a left at the next intersection and continue down the street. His shop is on the right side. You can't miss it."

"Thank you very much."

Siri left the cantina and followed the bartender's directions. When she arrived, she found an old Toydarian sitting on a chair. He looked up and widened his eyes.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it!" He exclaimed. Siri chuckled.

"Don't worry, you aren't in trouble." She said. The Toydarian looked relieved.

"I want information on Anakin Skywalker's mother." She said. Watto perked up.

"Ah, so little Ani has become a Jedi, heh heh." He said.

"Yes, and he wants to know if his mother is safe." Siri continued. "Is she around?"

"Eh… No. I sold her to a moister farmer years ago. He went by Lars, I think. Let me check my logbook." The junk dealer took out a pocketbook and shifted through the pages.

"Ah, here we go. Shmi went to Cliegg Lars. They live out in the Dune Sea. His farm is the only one out there for miles." Watto said. "And rumor has it that Lars freed Shmi and married her."

"Thank you for the information." Siri said. She left the shop and made her way back to her starfighter. Once she arrived, she climbed in and flew to the Dune Sea. Then, she spotted a lone house in the middle of the desert and landed there. A young man stepped out.

"Thank goodness you are here, Master Jedi. My father's wife has been taken by the Sand People. Can you help?" He said. Siri raised her eyebrows.

"Is your stepmother Shmi?" Siri asked. The young man was taken aback.

"Yes. They took her that way." The man said, and then pointed to the north.

"Thanks. I will borrow your speeder bike." Siri jumped into a nearby speeder bike and raced off to the north. A few minutes later, several large silhouettes appeared. Using the Force, Siri sensed there were several Tuskens, the size of a small raiding party. She also sensed a middle-aged woman unconscious with them. She got closer and activated her lightsaber, its violet blade drawing the attention of the Sand People. She skewered two of them before stopping to get off. The Sand People, surprised by the attack, raised their rifles and fired on the Jedi. She easily deflected the laser fire back at the Tuskens, and then quickly lifted the still unconscious woman. Before the Tusken Raiders knew it, Siri and Shmi were gone. They returned to the Lars homestead in no time. Shmi started to stir.

"Wha…What? Where am I? What happened?" She said. The young man came out of the hut, immensely relieved.

"Shmi! It's so good to see you. You got kidnapped by the Sand People, but this Jedi Master rescued you." The man said. Shmi looked at Siri and gave a weak smile.

"How's my Ani?" She croaked.

"He is just fine. Obi-wan told me he keeps having nightmares about your death. So I came here to check on you." Siri said. Shmi burst into tears of happiness.

"I am so proud of him. I have a message for him you should relay to him. Can you help me?" Shmi asked.

"Yes. In fact, Anakin would sure like to see you, even though he's on Naboo." Siri said. She motioned for Anakin's mother to follow her. They stopped next to Siri's Delta-7.

"Arfive, I need to send you this message to Naboo. Can you reach him?" Siri asked. Arfive beeped an affirmative and the transmitter disk popped out the side of the starfighter once again. A hologram of Anakin and Padme showed up from the astromech's holo-projector.

"Hello, Master Tachi. How may I help you?" Anakin asked. He looked extremely tired and his eyes were sunken.

"Hello Anakin. There is someone to see you."

Shmi stepped into view. Anakin gasped and tears immediately ran down his face.

"M…Mo…Mom?" He choked. He was shaking in excitement.

"Oh Ani, it's so good to see you again. My you have grown!" Shmi exclaimed.

"Yes Mom. Padme said the exact same thing when I saw her again." Anakin said.

"Did she?" Shmi joked. "Anyway, I want to tell you that I am fine and I love you very much. You can thank Master…"

"Tachi." Siri filled in.

"…Master Tachi for rescuing me from the Sand People." Shmi finished. Anakin started to look worried.

"Are you ok?" He said.

"Don't worry, Anakin. I just have a few bumps here and there, but I'm fine." Shmi said. "Now I must go. Cliegg would sure be glad to see me alive."

"Thank you, Master Tachi, for saving my mom and for helping me get a good night's rest." Anakin said. Siri chuckled.

"Obi-wan wanted you wide awake for this mission. And he told me that you were like a brother to him." Siri continued.

"I understand. Now I must go back to sleep. I already need to catch up as is." Anakin said. He cut the transmission, leaving Siri to chuckle by herself.

"Good-bye. I must leave now." Siri said to Shmi. She nodded and went inside the hut. Siri climbed into her starfighter and started the engines. She blasted off into space and docked into her hyperspace ring. Then, she jumped into hyperspace.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

**22 BBY, Jedi Temple, Coruscant, Coruscant System**

Siri landed her Jedi starfighter in the temple hangar. After getting out, she hurried to the analysis chambers, where she found Obi-wan sitting in a chair, waiting for the droid to hand the poison dart back to him.

"So, Padme almost got assassinated again, right?" Siri said.

"Yes. And unfortunately, I had to put up with Anakin's piloting skills again." Obi-wan said. Siri giggled.

"Did you eat dinner before or after the ride?" She asked, smirking at her lover.

"If you are implying that I puked in the speeder, no, I did not do it." Obi-wan said, flushing. Siri giggled again.

"Now I know why you hate roller coasters at theme parks, especially in the one on Alderaan." Siri teased. Obi-wan went even redder.

"Oh c'mon! Why do you have to remind me?" Obi-wan groaned.

"Because I know you can't tease me back." Siri crowed, thoroughly enjoying the moment.

"You would've fallen off the speeder if you were there instead of Anakin. I know you hate putting seatbelts on." Obi-wan said. Siri turned as red as Obi-wan was.

"Furthermore, you probably would've made a better girlfriend to Anakin than me." He continued. Siri huffed up.

"You are the better husband. At least you don't try to get yourself killed like Anakin does." Siri argued.

"Well, that is true." Obi-wan said thoughtfully. "Now before I forget, how did Tatooine go?"

"Anakin's vision was right. His mother got captured by the Sand People, but like the respectable Jedi Master I am, I saved her." Siri replied. Obi-wan smirked.

"Some people wouldn't describe you as 'respectable.'" Obi-wan said.

"And who would they be?" Siri hissed, glaring at her companion.

"Hmm… let's sit down and think. How about Master Windu? Or Adi? Or maybe Jocasta Nu?" Obi-wan said.

"I guess you're right. Maybe I should start harassing Adi again. I do miss the fun out of it." Siri said.

"Well, she isn't going to like it, especially after it's been almost ten years since you have done it." Obi-wan said.

"Can't keep her waiting. I'm off." Siri said, grinning evilly. Just as she started down the hallway, Obi-wan called out.

"Make sure it's the 'Adi and Kit' romance! It was your best one yet."

"Sure."

**22 BBY, Tipoca City, Kamino, Kamino System**

After leaving Dex's Diner with the information he knew but to cover his activities, Obi-wan took his Jedi starfighter to Kamino, where Lama Su was waiting for him.

"Hello Master Jedi. I presume you have come to inspect your army." He said.

"That is correct, Prime Minister." Obi-wan said.

"Let's go inside, shall we?"

Lama Su and Obi-wan entered the building and they came to inspect the clone army.

"We have over 100,000 units ready, with a million more on the way." Lama Su said.

"Good. Very good. Has Order 66 been erased?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yes, Master Jedi. The clones will not fire on the Jedi if the order is given. Furthermore, if ordered to kill Jedi without issuing Order 66, they still won't fire." Lama Su said.

"Very good. There is a bounty hunter that I believe who lives here. I need to speak with him." Obi-wan said.

"Jango Fett? He's here. I'm sure he will be pleased to see you." Lama Su said. "Follow me."

Lama Su led Obi-wan down the hallway and stopped right next to an apartment door. They knocked. A 10 year old boy answered the door.

"May we please speak to Jango?" Lama Su asked.

"Sure." The boy said indifferently. Obi-wan and Lama Su entered the apartment. Jango Fett was sitting at the couch.

"Welcome back, Jango. Was your trip productive?" Lama Su said.

"Fairly." Jango said, looking cold and indifferent.

"This is Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi. He has come to check on our progress." Lama Su said.

"That's right?" Jango Fett said skeptically.

"You clones are very impressive. I look forward to seeing them in action." Obi-wan said.

"I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe, Master Jedi." Jango replied.

"Aren't we all?" Obi-wan said, giving a disarming smile. He looked behind and saw Jango's Madalorian armor.

"Have you ever made it as far as Coruscant?" Obi-wan asked.

"Once or twice." Jango answered.

"Recently?"

"Maybe."

"Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas." Obi-wan said.

"Master who?" Jango asked.

"Sifo-Dyas. He must've recruited you for this clone army." Obi-wan said, acting confused.

"I was recruited by a man named Tyranus. He found me on one of the moons of Bogden." Jango said.

"Thank you for your time." Obi-wan said. He turned and left the apartment. Lama Su followed him out then went off somewhere else. Obi-wan made his way towards his starfighter and contacted Master Yoda. He appeared along with Mace Windu.

"Found something, you have?" Yoda asked.

"Yes Master Yoda. I have found Kamino, where I tracked the origins of the poison dart to Kamino. There was a bounty hunter named Jango Fett who lives there." Obi-wan said. "Also, the cloners have been growing a clone army for the Republic using Jango Fett as a template."

"Do the cloners have anything to do with the assassin's death?" Master Windu asked.

"No, there appears to be no motive. I believe that the dart belonged to the bounty hunter." Obi-wan said.

"Bring the bounty hunter to Coruscant for questioning. Master Yoda will have to go inspect the clone army." Master Windu said.

"Yes Masters." Obi-wan said. He shut off the transmission and ran to the platform with the _Slave I_, not wanting to lose them a second time.

TBC…


End file.
